1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refrigerator cabinets and, more particularly, to an adjustable height grille cover therefor.
2. Description of Background Art
A refrigeration apparatus, such as a refrigerator/ freezer, includes a cabinet having a storage compartment and a door for the compartment. Connected refrigeration machine components, such as a compressor and a condenser are provided for producing refrigerator air for cooling the storage compartment. In conventional free-standing cabinets, such connected components are typically mounted on a rear wall of the cabinet or below the cabinet.
More recently, built-in refrigeration apparatus cabinets, which are provided to blend in with kitchen cabinets, have found greater acceptance in domestic applications. Such built-in units are installed in a predefined location in a kitchen. For example, such a built-in refrigerator cabinet is usually flush mounted with adjacent kitchen cabinets and may include decorative panels which match the doors on the kitchen cabinets.
In a typical installation for a built-in refrigerator, an opening is provided approximately the size of the cabinet. Advantageously the refrigerator cabinet suitably fills in the space provided so that it effectively blends in.
Once the a built-in refrigeration apparatus cabinet is installed it is preferable to leave the cabinet in place. Therefore, access must be provide for the machine components in the event that servicing is necessary. Known commercially available built-in refrigeration units include a condenser and compressor mounted at the top of the cabinet in a machine compartment. By mounting the machine components on the top of the unit, the service technician can gain ready access in the event that problems occur.
In order to conceal the top-mounted machine components, a cover must be provided for concealing the same. Further, since air circulation must generally be provided for cooling the machine components, the cover must also serve as a grille or vent to permit air passage from the kitchen to the machine compartment. Ideally, such a cover is of a decorative nature to be unobtrusive within the kitchen environment.
Known built-in refrigeration units have non-adjustable, louvered or decorative panels grilles that are used to cover the top machine compartment. Such a cover is sufficient as long as the size of the space provided corresponds to the height for the refrigerator cabinet. However, it is not unusual to find variations in kitchen construction resulting in the available space being larger or smaller than desired.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above, in a novel and simple manner.